


The Thing I Fought For

by TheLittlePlaidMaid77



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Blood, Boys Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mobsters in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 16:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18347615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittlePlaidMaid77/pseuds/TheLittlePlaidMaid77
Summary: Love is always worth killing for





	The Thing I Fought For

**Author's Note:**

> Can't believe I forgot to post this.
> 
> Although it reminds me of basically all my other stories... I love the angst

“Carl it was the only way, they would have killed you” Anthony said looking at the boy sitting in front of him hands outstretched as he gently wiped blood from recently stitched palms

“I know, I know, I- just thought I would feel different” Carl said, looking slightly lost and small seated on the toilet, bruises beginning to form on his neck from where a garrote had been pressed against the sensitive flesh.

Anthony nodded understandingly often what you expect from murder was seldom what happened, feelings of power and dominance were lies spread by the foolish, taking a life usually just left you lost and incomplete

The youths stayed in tense silence until soiled clothes were thrown in the hamper and Anthony left to give Carl privacy as he changed out of his wet and bloody clothes. When Carl emerged he was wearing an old faded t shirt that was a little too big and sweat pants that were double knotted to keep the fabric on the boy's hips,

“I made soup thought you might be hungry” Anthony said ladling warm broth into two bowls, handing one to the slightly older boy as he wandered into the tiny kitchenette

“I’m not-“

“You’re eating, don’t care if you’re not hungry” Anthony interrupted giving the youth a pointed look before joining him at the small kitchen table their knees brushing against each other as they ate

“Thank you- for-for everything” Carl whispered after a while, glancing up from his empty bowl.

“It was nothing” the scarred man replied getting up, collecting the dirty dishes and dumping them in the sink for later, "You would have done the same for me" 

“No, really, last night-“Carl paused getting up and following his former roommate to the stove; where he was ladling soup into a Tupperware for later “Last night I thought I wasn’t going to make it out, thought I was going to be dead and buried in an unmarked grave”

Anthony’s attention snapped from the stove to the boy standing in his kitchen “Carl” it was soft almost inaudible

“But you know what kept me going, kept me from just giving up- failing” they were almost touching now Anthony shook his head watching the boy carefully, “I knew I had to survive-that I had to fight” he gulped “I had to tell you how much you mean to me, Anthony-” another pause “I love you” the eye contact they held broke as Carl’s gaze switched to the floor It was a pregnant pause filled with sudden memories of times they sat too close when they didn’t have to, the times they fell asleep next to each other on cold nights only to find themselves tangled up together come morning.

After what felt like years the moment was broken as the taller youth tipped the other’s chin up their lips connecting tenderly, what started gentle morphed into something hungry, a desperation that was born from violence and the idea of what could have been.

“Thank you for fighting for me” Anthony breathed as they bedded down for the night Carl tucked under his chin

“Always” was the only reply

**Author's Note:**

> The muse is alive and well 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy (my inbox is always open for prompts)
> 
> Kudos and Comments are love


End file.
